


Honeymoon

by Keysmasher



Series: Good Girl [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Dirty Talk, Discussion of Past Suicide Attempt, F/M, Face-Fucking, Foursome - F/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Other, PMS, Panty Kink, Porn, Porn Watching, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 00:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keysmasher/pseuds/Keysmasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One chapter of plot (if it can be called that), three chapters of deliciously filthy, kinky smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"What do you think about kids?" Dean asked one night about a week after the wedding.

She put her fork down carefully, getting a bad feeling. "I like them alright, why?"

"I was thinking," he said. "I'd like to have kids. I'd like _you_ to have our kids."

A quick glance told her Sam and Cas hadn't been told beforehand, which made her feel a little better. "There's some things you should know, before we decide if we want to try for kids," she said slowly, thinking about what she'd done before she'd gone on birth control. "Sam, Cas, do you want kids, too?"

"It would be nice," Cas said calmly.

Sam shrugged. "If it happens it happens," he said. "But it's your body, at the end of the day."

She half-smiled. "It's your spawn," she returned.

"What are the things we need to know?" Dean asked.

She picked up her fork and fidgeted with it. "There's some...it's kinda like...my PMS sucks," she said bluntly. "I don't mean _oh I get pissed off easily_ , I mean, it's...I went on birth control at fifteen to control it. I may have outgrown it, I don't know, and I'm sure enough other stuff has changed, it might not even be a problem, but it might, and I just want to let you in on it, so if there's a problem-"

"What?" Dean interrupted, and she realized she'd trailed off into a barely-audible whisper and was hunching into herself.

Sam took her hand. "There's nothing you could say that would make us mad," he said gently. "Whatever it is, just blurt it out."

She took a deep breath. "It's...when I was a teenager, I wasn't doing too well," she said carefully. "I was a chronic pain patient, I was seeing everyone else my age run and jump and walk without difficulty, I had no friends. It wasn't a particularly good time in my life anyway." Sam squeezed her hand supportively. "PMS took...it took all of that, the isolation, the bitterness, the sadness, and made it ten times worse. I was depressed as it was, but for a week before my period, it was...it was awful. I would hurt myself, over and over, just because my skin was too small for me and I needed to get _it_ out, it was in my wrists and my thighs and I needed it _gone_ -" Her voice cracked and she cleared her throat. "When I was fourteen, I officially became a chronic pain patient, and I didn't handle it well. I couldn't fathom being in pain for decades more, and that's when the depression got really bad. It was bad enough when I was braced, God, the first time I wanted to kill myself I was _ten,_ but it got worse." She shook her head, blinking back tears. "It was...it was awful, to feel that way.

"But it was worse right before my period. Always, without fail, my mood would just plummet. Sometimes there were physical manifestations, sometimes there weren't, but I would _always_ hit bottom. And one month, when I was fifteen, I dropped too low. I - I slit my wrists. I would have died, if Laura hadn't found me. A week later I started birth control and antidepressants. I was weaned off the antidepressants pretty fast, but the birth control's been constant. If - if you want to try for kids, I'll go off the birth control, but I just - I just wanted you to know-"

Her voice failed and she bowed her head, waiting for the rejection she _knew_ was coming.

Instead, Dean pulled her to her feet and into a hug. "I'm so sorry, baby," he whispered, pressing her face into his chest with a large hand.

"It was a while ago," she said. "But it's - I just wanted you to know. I should have told you earlier."

A warm hand settled on her shoulder. "It's okay," Sam said. "Please don't cry."

Cas put a hand on her other shoulder. "I already knew," he said quietly.

"We'd be kinda stupid to judge you for that," Sam said. "We're not exactly poster children for mental health."

She choked on a laugh. "I'm so fucking lucky."

"Maybe a little," Dean said, resting his chin on top of her head. She could feel his chest vibrating when he spoke. "But we're just as lucky to have you."

"You're such a _sap,_ " she said. "Not that I have room to talk right now."

She felt Cas's smile in the way his hand shifted. "Take all the room you need," he said. "We'll be here."

_So fucking lucky,_ she thought again. "It's like I said, I might have outgrown it," she said, "and I'm not real depressed anymore anyway, but it's - I just wanted you to know, in case it became a problem."

"It's fine," Sam said quietly. "I'm pretty sure we've all been there at least once. You're the only one who had the balls to do anything about it, though."

Her heart pounded when she realized what Sam was saying. "I'm glad you didn't," she said. "I don't think you'd fail, if you tried."

"Probably not," Dean agreed.

Somehow, they ended up piled in bed like a basketful of puppies, and Maria made a decision: she'd stop when the pack she was on ended. That would give her at least a few weeks to deal with the side effects of stopping before the PMS hit.

It occurred to her she should probably talk to her doctor about the hormones and the painkillers she was taking; the prescription labels warned against taking NSAIDs during pregnancy, but she didn't want to be completely without pain medication. She wasn't sure she could even _go_ nine months without painkillers at this point.

Her appointment was less than a week after they'd talked about kids, and she left the doctor's office with a bitter feeling and a refill for her current prescriptions and a warning to not take them when she was pregnant. There wasn't a single drug on the market that was safe for her to take, since she was allergic to acetaminophen.

She finished the blister pack of birth control a few days later, and Dean smiled with worry in his eyes when she told them she was ready when they were.


	2. Maria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria's fantasy is played out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I forget to mention this installment's original title was 'Fantasy Fulfillment'?

The Friday before the museum reopened, Dean and Sam smirked at her over breakfast. "We were thinking," Sam said casually. "Remember when you told us what your fantasy was?"

Prickles raced up her spine; if they were going where she _thought_ they were going with this, things were about to get very exciting. "Yeah."

"What do you think about doing that now?"

She swallowed, rush of wetness dampening her panties. "Please."

"Finish eating first," Cas said mildly, though he was grinning at her. "We're not letting you out of bed until at least dinnertime."

 _Fuck,_ she thought weakly when Sam gripped her thigh.

"Are those old?" Dean asked when they were carrying their plates to the sink. "Clothes you don't mind losing?"

Her shirt was covered in oil-based paint from when she'd helped her dad paint the roof six years before and her jeans had holes in the knees and ass. "Yeah, I guess, why?"

Sam wrapped a hand in her hair and pulled, hard enough it couldn't be considered gentle but not hard enough to hurt, and said, "Because we're your pirates, baby, and pirates _take._ "

It was the worst kind of porn talk, so cheesy she _knew_ he'd spent time thinking it up, and she couldn't suppress a giggle.

"Told you that was stupid," Dean said, rolling his eyes and putting the last plate in the dishwasher.

Sam didn't let go of her hair when he started walking, forcing her to stumble along next to him. When they got to the bedroom he threw her down on the bed; Cas was suddenly on top of her, knife in his hand, slicing through the seam of her shirt. He knew better than to cut her bra, unhooking it and pulling it off her instead. As soon as he'd let go of her arms, Dean grabbed hold and pinned them above her head, wrapping soft fabric around her wrists before tying them to the headboard with rope, and thank fucking _Christ_ it was one with slats. Sam did likewise with her ankles and the footboard.

Dean put the same soft fabric over her eyes and tied it at the side of her head. She couldn't see, but she felt Cas run the knife up the outside of her right leg, then her left, splitting the outside of her jeans. He repeated the process at the inside; she tensed when he came close to her crotch despite the knowledge that he'd spent the last several thousand years as a soldier whose main weapon was a lengthened dagger.

Dean pulled her lips apart and put something metallic inside, stretching her mouth open wide, and patted her cheek while Sam and Cas wrangled the destroyed jeans out from under her and repeated the process with her panties. When she was completely naked, she felt the bed shift and roll; she wasn't quite sure what was happening, and anxiety spiked. She tamped it down with a reminder that they wouldn't hurt her.

Then someone's dick slid into her mouth and nestled against the back of her throat. Someone else pushed into her cunt and settled there for a moment before withdrawing and thrusting back inside, setting a fast pace. The one in her mouth mimicked the one in her cunt. Balls slapped against her nose, making breathing a little more difficult than it already was. They were unusually silent, and she focused on what they were doing to her, trying not to get lost inside her own head.

Her cunt was fucking _dripping_ , she could tell just from the feel of it, and there was a soft squish every time he moved. The dick in her mouth was going all the way to the base, thank fucking Christ she'd learned to deep-throat, and it was a struggle to pull in enough air. She wasn't into being choked, but in this position, she couldn't do a whole lot about it.

Huh. Apparently choking on a cock was a turn-on, which was unexpected. She'd thought she'd panic, but she was just getting more aroused. Her hips rolled against the dick in her cunt, and someone growled and grabbed her hips, stilling her.

"We need to tie down your waist?" Dean growled from above her - he was the one in her mouth. "Sam, get the rope."

She struggled weakly when he leaned forward, slotting his dick even deeper in her throat and completely cutting off her air. She felt rope being wound around her waist, all of them being careful to not arch her back to the point of pain, and struggled weakly against Dean; she couldn't _breathe_ , she was about to pass out-

And then his hips shifted, and she sucked in air, coughing weakly. "Careful there, whore," Dean said, voice low and amused. "Someone might think you're not used to this." He sank back in and did something to the rope he'd just tied, pinning her waist and hips thoroughly. "You're not gonna be moving for a long time," he informed her. "So just enjoy the ride."

He started humping her mouth then, not even pulling all the way out, just rapid-fire movement. The dick in her cunt followed his lead. Someone pinched her nipples tight.

"That's it, whore," Dean breathed, and then she felt him pull out, which made no sense - until he came all over her face. She was suddenly grateful for the blindfold that protected her eyes.

He moved away and someone - Sam, she knew as soon as his dick filled her mouth, he was too damn large to be either of the others - took his place. His hands kneaded her breasts skillfully. "Such pretty tits," he sighed, invading her mouth and throat. She just swallowed, flexing her throat around him. "You're not gonna be able to talk for a few days after this."

Then he went to town, pounding furiously, fucking her mouth almost as hard as he fucked her cunt. She gagged for real, tears springing to her eyes as she struggled to breathe. Cas was still pounding her cunt, but she felt his hands covering and directing Sam's as they played with her chest.

Sam, too, came on her face. Cas came inside her at almost the same time, and she knew they'd planned it that way.

She felt a hand stroking her cheek, and then something plastic was being shoved into her mouth, following the curve and stopping an inch down her throat, filling her mouth. She heard a _click_.

"It's almost a gag," Dean said conversationally. "We want you alive, though, you're no use to us dead. So this one's hollow, you can breathe through it. Hollow dick, whore, bet you wish we had those so you could breathe while we fucked your slutty little throat and cunt into submission."

And then they left.

She didn't know how long it was before someone came back in and fucked her hard, playing with her clit and coming right before she did, sliding out immediately and leaving her aching to be filled so she could fucking _finish._

The next one in fucked her mouth slowly before he replaced the gag and moved to her cunt, shooting inside her barely two minutes after he'd switched holes. Again, she was left wanting more.

That became the pattern - someone would come in and fuck her hard, coming and then leaving just before she got off. Her frustration mounted with every load they added to her face or cunt. 

Eight or nine cycles in, Sam changed the game. He sat on her chest and fucked her tits, coming all over them and then pinching her nipples until his come was tacky around them. She was pretty sure it was Sam, anyway, he was the most vocal about her chest.

She was also pretty sure she was dripping come onto the sheets beneath her, but she didn't care, she just wanted someone to fuck her until she came.

They kept her like that, almost on the edge, desperate for release, for what felt like hours. What they did to her varied - sometimes they swirled up the cum from her body and dripped it down the inside of the gag, sometimes they came inside her, sometimes they shot all over her, sometimes they did both, sometimes two of them fucked her at once and she rocked between them in a haze of want.

But they wouldn't let her come, and after the first time, nobody spoke. They fucked her in silence, and she lost count of how many times they came in or on her. Every so often someone would take out the gags, lift her head up, and give her water before they replaced it all and fucked her again.

The last time they fucked her, Sam was in her mouth and one of the others was in her cunt and the last was fucking her tits and there was a hand on her clit and hands massaging her abdomen and she came, hard, white streaks painting the insides of her eyelids. She groaned and Sam pulled his dick out quickly. "Never heard you make noise before, slut," he said, slapping her cheek with his cock. She was too far gone to hear him, humping furiously against the hands and dicks on and in her, pleasure coursing through her veins.

The comedown lasted through them all coming inside her one more time and through the blindfold's removal and her limbs' release. Now free, she slumped back against the bed, too exhausted and blissed out to even open her eyes.

"You're such a good girl," Dean whispered in her ear. "But you need to clean up, come on."

With a mix of gentle manhandling and jokes, the three of them got her into the shower. The steam woke her up and she ordered them out, still unwilling to give up her bathroom solitude even to the men she'd just let tie her down to a bed and fuck her all day long. Her muscles were starting to tense up from the change in position, and she turned the knob to make the water even hotter.

The heat was making her a little light-headed, she had to wash her hair twice to get all the cum out of it, and the tackiness of the dried fluid on the rest of her body made her scrub until her skin was red raw, but the leftover endorphins swimming through her system more than made up for the mild irritations. She turned and put her arms against the wall, leaning forward so the warmth could loosen up her back muscles and hip joints; for all orgasms relaxed her, big ones made movement a bitch afterwards.

When she was as good as she thought she was going to get, she dried off and went back to the bedroom, dressing in sweatpants and an oversized T-shirt for the sake of comfort. She smelled chorizo cooking and went searching for the source.

Dean and Cas were in the kitchen, joking lightly. She leaned her shoulder against the wall with her arms crossed and smiled as she watched them.

"Hey, baby," Sam murmured, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and ducking down to kiss her head. "How ya feelin'?"

"Sore and happy," she answered softly. "You?"

"Same." He squeezed her shoulder. "You're amazing, you know that?"

"So are you." _Sap,_ her mind whispered, and she changed the subject. "What do you think they're making?"

"Chori pollo," Sam said like it was obvious, and it probably was, but her brain was half-functioning at best. "Your version of it, anyway."

"I love me some chori pollo," she mumbled.

"We know," Dean called. "We thought about doing your Thai, but we realized neither of us had any idea how you made it, so we went for this instead."

"I'll show you how to make that tomorrow," she promised. "I think we have everything we need for it."

They ate in front of the TV that night with a game show on. She finished quickly - she was fucking _starving_ , Jesus, who knew being tied down would work up such an appetite? - and fell asleep curled into Sam's side halfway through Double Jeopardy.


	3. Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets held down

She walked bowlegged the next day, but true to her word, she showed Dean and Cas how to make rice with tea, stir-fry the vegetables, make the curry sauce, and saute the chicken for dinner.

None of them made much noise as they ate, but she eyed them and eventually asked casually, "So what are your fantasies?"

They blinked at her. "What?"

"Well," she said slowly, "you tied me up and fucked me all day yesterday, which was amazing, on the off chance I haven't told you that enough. What do _you_ guys want to do?"

"Yesterday was pretty damn close," Sam admitted. "Honestly, just tying you down and watching Cas cut your clothes off was pretty much it. I'd be happy if it didn't last an entire day, but the rest of it was awesome."

"I'd kinda like to take your place," Dean admitted, blushing. "Not - like Sam said, not for an entire day, and not being tied down, but - I dunno, being held down, maybe?"

"We can do that," Cas said calmly.

"What about you, Cas?" Sam asked, picking up his glass.

He considered a moment. "I believe I'd like to see you two in women's underwear."

Sam choked on his drink; Dean turned bright red. Maria smirked.

This had clearly been a good idea.

As soon as the plates were cleared, Sam slammed Dean against the wall, pinning his wrists to his sides and biting at his neck. Maria sat down to watch, knowing she wasn't going to participate (both because she was sore and because she had absolutely zero chance of being able to give Dean what he wanted) but enjoying the sight of Sam sucking hickeys into Dean's neck.

He and Cas manhandled Dean to the table and bent him over, hands busily opening flies and shoving down Dean's jeans. She realized they were missing something and hurried to the bedroom, rummaging in the nightstand until she found what she was looking for and scurrying back. She put the bottle of lube on the table for them and settled into her chair again.

Sam was rimming Dean, holding his brother's wrists to the edge of the table, and from the noises they were making, both enjoyed it. Cas circled around the table and pulled Dean's head up by the hair, crashing their lips together and swallowing the sounds Dean was making.

Sam reached for the lube and slicked up two fingers, pushing them both inside his brother at once, and Cas stopped kissing Dean and leaned forward to pin his arms behind his back now that Sam's hands were busy. "Such a whore, Dean," Sam said approvingly. "Don't even need to take it slow anymore, do I, don't need to start with one finger when I can fit in two." He started stretching Dean open then, pushing and scissoring. His other hand kneaded Dean's lower back soothingly.

Dean keened and pushed back onto Sam's fingers, and Sam chuckled. "Like that, Dean? Like my fingers in your ass? Bet you want my cock, don't you?"

"Please," Dean whined. "Enough prep, Sam, just get in me."

"I don't think so," Sam said, pulling out his hand to slick his fingers up more. "I think I like you like this. How much can I make you beg, do you think?" He jammed three fingers inside Dean, all the way to the second knuckle, and Dean cried out.

"Please, please, please," he begged incoherently.

Cas smirked. "I think Sam wants to make you come on his fingers alone."

"You're gonna take what we give you, Dean," Sam said. "No more, no less." He shifted his fingers and Dean yelped, twisting his hips. "Oh, did I find it?" Sam asked, voice dripping innocence. She couldn't see what he did next, but given that Dean started humping the table, she would guess he was rubbing Dean's prostate. "Come on, Dean," he said. "Don't even have a cock in you yet, you little slut, but you're gonna come, gonna come just from my fingers, aren't you?" Dean whined and pushed back as much as he could - which wasn't much, given that Sam's forearm was now pinning his hips and Cas was holding him in a position that gave him no leverage.

"Sam," Dean panted. "Sam, Sammy, please, _please_ -"

"Beg, Dean," Sam said. "What do you want?"

"Let me come, please, please let me come-"

"Not good enough," Sam sing-songed. She saw the muscles in his arm relax and knew he'd stopped stimulating Dean's prostate with movement.

"Damn it, Sammy, _please_ , want your dick, want your fingers, don't fucking care, just want you in me, do whatever you want just get _in_ -"

"Good boy," Sam said, muscles in his arm tensing again as he started rubbing furiously. Dean whined again. "Come like this, Dean, come with your arms behind your back and just my fingers in you, and then we're gonna stuff you with our cocks."

Dean's hips spasmed, jerking arrhythmically as he shot across the table, and she was suddenly thankful she didn't have a tablecloth down.

"Good boy," Cas crooned. "Stand up."

Sam took control of Dean's arms again and pulled him up partway, crowding him against the table so he couldn't stand straight. "You feel that, Dean?" Sam asked. "That's for you, it's all for you, you filthy fucking slut."

Cas dragged his fingers through the cum on the table and held them up to Dean's lips, sliding inside his mouth, making Dean eat his own cum.

 _Shit_ this was hot. She pressed surreptitiously on her clit through her jeans, amazed she could even get wet after yesterday's treatment and today's soreness.

Sam bit Dean's neck, leaving bruises on top of bruises, as Cas continued to feed him. When the last of it had disappeared from the table, Sam bent him down again. Cas pulled Dean's arms to his back so Sam had a free hand to slick himself up and push inside.

"So tight, Dean," Sam groaned. "Fuck, such a good little slut for me." He took Dean's wrists from Cas and stretched out, holding Dean's hands above his head against the table. Two slow thrusts had Dean whining and thrusting back against him, begging silently for more.

Cas turned Dean's head to the side and lined his dick up with Dean's mouth, sliding in smoothly. Her breath caught at the sight of Dean trapped between them, pinned down and open for them.

The two of them established a rhythm she was familiar with from her own time as the one in the middle, slow and steady, one pushing in as the other pulled out. Cas and Sam made eye contact and changed suddenly, both pushing in at the same time, fast and hard, circling their hips when they were all the way inside to brush against Dean's prostate and cut off his air.

Cas pulled out of Dean's mouth and gripped his dick tight with his right hand, breaking the strings of spit that connected them. His left pushed against Dean's scalp, keeping his head turned. He pulled his dick straight up, and that couldn't be comfortable, what was he doing?

She got her answer when he let go and his dick smacked Dean in the cheek. Dean groaned.

"You like being smacked with my cock?" Cas asked innocently. "All wet from your throat and now it's slapping you, and you can't get enough, can you?" He did it twice more, coaxing out a whine, and then gripped the base and slapped Dean harder, all over, mouth and nose and eye and cheek, before shoving himself back inside Dean's mouth and thrusting hard. "Just a fucking toy, aren't you?"

"Get his hands a second, Cas, I wanna try something," Sam said. Cas obediently shifted to hold Dean's arms in the same position Sam had had them in. Sam slapped Dean's ass on the next thrust, and Dean squeaked around Cas's cock. "Shit, Dean, got nice and tight for me there," Sam said. "Fuck, you like this?" He smacked the other side of Dean's ass, alternating the blows. "Getting your ass nice and pink, and you love it, don’t you? You're hard as hell and I'm spanking you, you twisted slut." He shoved himself all the way in and twisted his hips, taunting Dean. "Totally at our mercy and you love it, you little whore."

Cas slapped Dean's cheek, just hard enough to leave a mark, and Dean whined high in his throat, rocking back and forth between them. "You're being so good for us, Dean," Cas said kindly as Sam pulled out and shoved back in, pulling out so far she could see the head of his dick peek out every time he pulled his hips back, setting a brutally fast pace that had Dean screaming around Cas. They continued to slap him, Sam even reaching down to leave a few marks on his thighs. Cas wrapped the hand not pinning wrists around Dean's neck. "I can feel my dick in your throat," Cas growled. "Feel you taking it all the way down, you slut."

Sam grunted and stilled. A few moments later, he kissed Dean's shoulder blade and pulled out. "Cas?"

"Let's get him on the floor," Cas said, pulling out of Dean's mouth and tugging on his wrists. When they got him down, Sam leaned on his legs and Cas pinned Dean's arms again, sliding down Dean's throat and humping furiously, cutting off his air long enough Dean's eyes started to flutter and then pulling out, going back to shallow strokes until he was fully conscious again and then repeating the process while Sam stroked Dean's dick with a lazy hand.

The crotch of her jeans was getting soaked, but she couldn't help that.

Cas shot with a grunt, so far down Dean's throat they could all see the bulge, and Dean came with Sam's hand on him. She followed silently, the pressure on her clit just enough to get her off with the show going on in front of her.


	4. Cas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Panty kink time

"What color do you want them in?" she asked Cas on their way to the store.

He considered. "I think blue would look good on Sam," he said. "Pink for Dean."

"Blue and pink it is," she said.

"Lace," he continued, squinting thoughtfully. "The ones with the short legs on them."

"Boy shorts," she said. "They're called boy shorts. This place usually has them fairly cheap."

"Do you wear them?" he asked, vaguely surprised. "I've never seen them."

"When I was in high school, I had a friend named Jamie," she said. "We talked about pretty much everything. She said something one day about how every girl should have a sexy pair of underwear. When I said I didn't, she just grinned and dropped the subject. But next Valentine's day, you know what I got? A bag full of candy and red lacy boy shorts from K-Mart. Everyone else just got candy."

"Do you still have them?"

"Uh, maybe. They're floating around somewhere, I think."

It didn't take them long to shop - she sent Cas off to the grocery aisles for the sake of not attracting stares - and they were headed home fairly quickly. She guessed at Sam's and Dean's sizes and grabbed a set for herself, figuring that if Cas liked them the least she could do was have more than one pair.

"Do you think we should move?" Cas asked in the car

"Uh - what?"

"I mean," he said, "if we're interested in having children, and we currently live in a one-bedroom house, wouldn't it make sense to have more room?"

"Shit. Yeah, you're right. Why didn't that occur to me?" she asked, annoyed with herself.

"You're usually busy with other matters," Cas said. "I'm sitting in the house on the internet all day. Which reminds me, should I get a job?"

"Tackling all the heavy topics, I see," she said dryly. "If you want to get a job, then yeah, get a job. What do you like doing?"

He considered. "I'm not sure. On the message boards, there are many people who need help with mathematics and science. I like helping them."

"On the - Cas, what message boards?" she asked, bewildered. How had he stumbled upon homework help sites and been active on them when he could barely manage his email?

"It's called Yahoo Answers," he said solemnly.

Well, that answered that question.

"So are you thinking teacher or tutor?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. What do you think?"

"I think maybe tutor while you go to school, and then a teacher once you get licensed," she said. "We'll have to fake a GED for you, but that's doable. Do you know what age?"

"What age takes math and science?"

She chuckled. "They all do, but it's not until middle school the subjects aren't all taught by one person. I think you'd be good with teenagers, honestly."

"So that's high school?" Cas asked thoughtfully.

"Yep." She parked. "Let's get the groceries in. I'll hide the panties until tonight."

"Will you be awake for this?"

She laughed. "I will happily go into work tired tomorrow to see Sam and Dean getting fucked in lace."  
***  
"Sam, Dean, can you help me with something?" she asked when they carried their plates to the sink after dinner that night.

"Sure, what's up?" Sam turned on the water.

"I'll get the dishes," Cas said, sliding in. "You go with her."

Dean eyed them both. "I have a bad feeling."

She grinned. "Relax. It's nothing awful. C'mon." She led them to the bedroom and opened her underwear drawer, pretending not to see the looks they gave each other, and turned back around with a smirk. "Heads up."

They caught the underwear she tossed at them and suddenly realized what was happening. "Now?" Dean asked in disbelief.

"When else?" she asked pleasantly. "We're still technically honeymooning."

Sam laughed and undid his belt. "She's got you there. So what, we're undressing and then Cas is coming in?"

"Oh, no. The reveal's half the fun. We're gonna put these on" - she held up her own pair, in deep red - "and put our pants back on, and then we're gonna watch TV until Cas can't keep his hands to himself anymore."

Dean groaned, pulling off his boxers. "Fuck this is kinky."

"Kinkier than the rest of the weekend's been?" she asked innocently, dodging the boxers Sam threw at her with a laugh and pulling her panties down to change them.

When they got the underwear on, she let out a low whistle. The lace barely contained their dicks, and Cas had chosen the color well. "Shit. Now I know why Cas was so interested."

"Like what you see?" Dean struck a ridiculous macho-man pose.

"When _don't_ I?" she retorted, zipping up her fly.

Cas lasted longer than they expected. She hooked her laptop up to the TV and played a game show; when they made it through the first hour, she changed it to a sitcom with heavy innuendo. When that failed to elicit a response despite Dean and Sam making out like they were starving, she rolled her eyes and disconnected the monitor so they couldn't see what she was doing.

When it was all set up, she relinked the computer and television, pressed play, and sat down next to Cas, putting her hand on his thigh. He rubbed the back of her hand absently, eyes glued to the screen, where a young man in a blue suit and tie had just entered an office where an older man suited in black was doing paperwork.

The dialogue was shitty, but none of them expected much better, and it was mercifully short. The older man grabbed the younger one and swung him into the wall, pulling his shirt apart and popping buttons. The younger one started to return the favor, but the older man spun him around to tie his wrists together. That done, he towed the young man over to the desk and bent him down, pulling the suit pants down fast to reveal a dark green lace bikini.

Cas sucked in a breath and she smirked at Sam and Dean as she reached down to rub his hard dick through his pants. The brothers were palming themselves, but they were being good, not taking off their pants, waiting for Cas to make the first move.

The older man slapped the boy's ass through the panties, grinning when he whined, and unzipped his pants. The camera got a close-up as he shoved the pants down to reveal his cock. Long, thick, hard, and she had no trouble believing he made porn for a living. It was bigger than even Sam's.

He pulled the panties to the side and slammed inside, and yeah, the boy had to have been prepped beforehand, there was no way he could've done that dry to even a professional bottom. From the look on the boy's face, it hurt like hell, but then he remembered he was on camera and arranged his expression into a semblance of pleasure.

"That feel good, boy?" the man growled, slapping the boy's ass again. "You make pretty sounds when I smack you through lace, but you're being a little loud." He pulled out.

"What do you-" the boy started, but he shut up when the man slapped his ass again, hard enough to leave a mark in the shape a handprint.

"Stay down," the man warned before bending and pulling the boy's panties down and off. He straightened and leaned forward, taking off his tie in the same motion.

The panties were stuffed in the boy's mouth and the tie pulled around his lips to keep them in. The man used the tie like reins as he fucked in hard, the boy's dick flopping below the desk in time with the thrusts. "You like that, bitch?" the man growled, fucking harder. "Like that? All tied up, a toy for me, such a good little whore."

Cas moaned and knocked her hand away, pulling himself out, and her attention shifted from the screen to her husband. Cas locked eyes with her, then flicked his down and back up.

It took her a second to understand, and then she smirked and bent over, engulfing him with her mouth. His hand pressed against her head as she bobbed up and down, swirling her tongue around the head, and she made eye contact with Dean and raised her eyebrows.

He and Sam both stood and took off their shirts. The porn was now just background noise. They lowered their jeans at the same time to reveal the lacy panties she'd bought them.

Cas growled and pushed her away. She stripped off her shirt, bra, and pants; Cas stripped down until he was naked, the only one of them to completely disrobe.

"On the floor," Cas growled. "Hands and knees."

Dean did as instructed without question; she and Sam both hesitated before obeying, facing the television where the boy was now being fucked against the wall with an arm on his throat.

The lube was on the coffee table, where they'd tossed it before breakfast, and she was betting everyone was grateful. They heard the cap click open and Cas get on his knees behind them, but she couldn't see where he was.

"Such good little bitches for me," he breathed.

She stiffened. The last time she'd been called a bitch was when she was with Mark, when he'd broken her hip and Cas had had to help her.

He noticed the movement and patted her ass in apology. She settled a bit.

She saw Sam getting pushed down onto his shoulders. "Pull your pretty little panties to the side," Cas ordered. "All of you."

She tried, but with her back, the position she needed to be in was too painful. She shook her head, frustrated, and sat back on her shins. "Sorry."

"It's fine," Cas said, reaching back with the hand that wasn't currently probing Sam's asshole and tossing her a pillow from the couch. "Lay on your back."

She did as she was told, hearing the noise from the TV suddenly change from muffled groans to breathy 'ah's that were so fake she had to fight back laughter. Apparently the boy's gag had been taken out.

Cas's other finger twisted into Dean's ass, and he whined, face screwed up against the floor. Cas smiled affectionately and added another, pushing in and out the way he was doing with Sam.

"Eenie eenie miney mo," he teased. "Catch Winchesters by the toes. If they holler make them scream, eenie - meenie - miney - Dean." He pulled his fingers from Dean's ass and replaced it with his cock. Dean turned purple and gargled something.

"Where'd you learn that rhyme, Cas?" Sam asked.

"I was helping people separate from you," Cas reminded him. "I spent a lot of time with children."

"Bet that - made their parents - happy," Dean wheezed, voice cutting out every time Cas thrust in.

"Shut up, Dean," Cas said, leaning forward. The hand that had been in his ass came up to grip Dean's shoulder and pull him back; his other hand continued to fuck Sam. "It was a different rhyme they used. But it seemed apropos."

"It was," Sam said. "Fuck - Cas -"

Dean let out a choked little whine and Cas picked up the pace. "Can you come from this?" he snarled. "Can you come from just my dick in your little ass? So tight for me, Dean, you're such a good little slut, staying tight like this and wearing panties-"

Dean came, soaking the material. It dripped desultorily to the ground.

"Should I keep fucking you?" Cas asked. "Make you come again and again until you can't take it anymore? Or should I move on to Sam?"

"Sam's waiting," Dean said, voice muffled. "You can fuck me dry another time. Promise."

"Whatever you say, Dean." Cas pressed a kiss between his shoulder blades. "Sam's nice and open for me, aren't you, Sam?" He shuffled over to stand on his knees right behind him and wiggled a finger from his other hand into him. He pulled his arms apart, making Sam groan and hang his head. "You're a good boy, not moving," Cas said. She watched Sam's hole contract around Cas's two fingers, trying futilely to close. "How long can you keep that up?"

"Long as you can last," Sam said.

"Is that a challenge?" Cas let go, lined himself up, and thrust shallowly, teasingly. "Maria, turn around. I want to see your pretty little cunt while I fuck Sam's pretty little ass."

She swallowed, mouth dry, and did as he asked, spinning around on the pillow. His right hand reached under Sam to play with his dick, and his left wormed beneath her panties. "Hands above your head, Maria," he ordered. "Just like that. I'm going to fuck you as soon as Sam breaks."

Cas's hand moved faster on Sam's cock as a finger slid into her dripping pussy. "Wet already," he said. "Was it the porn or us?"

"Little of both," she admitted, arching when he found the right spot inside her.

"Good slut," he said. "Maybe next time we'll put on a gangbang. Watch it all the way through and reenact it, shot by shot."

Sam groaned. Cas's hips sped up, snapping brutally into Sam's. His fingers were a blur, and Sam shot all over the floor.

Cas didn't stop moving.

"Cas, please," Sam gasped, trying to get away.

"Not until I make you break," Cas growled. "And don't even think about breaking now, or I will fuck you for the next two hours and when I get tired I will find the penis gag and shove it in your ass to keep you open for me."

There was a whimper and Cas's attention shifted. "Think you'd like that, Dean? Getting stuffed with a toy, held open so I could take you whenever I wanted?" Sam was getting hard again; Cas pushed another finger inside her cunt. "Walk around with a plug in all day, go to work, fix cars with a dick in your ass, that gets you going, doesn't it? What about Sam? Imagine him like that, sitting on a dick all day, typing, pulling down books for little old ladies, helping kids find things for school, with a dick holding his ass open so we can tear him apart when he gets home and we don't have to bother with prep. Have ourselves slicked up and waiting for him, so we can just pull down his pants and go to town. What do you think, who should we do that to first?" His hand was pumping steadily now on both of them, Sam's panties wedged against the left side of the base and hers bulging against Cas's hand. She wiggled, trying to get his fingers in her deeper, and he removed them entirely.

They were sticky with her arousal, and he smirked down at her, bringing his fingers to her mouth. "Suck them clean," he ordered.

She opened her mouth without hesitation, licking up and down his fingers, bobbing her head back and forth as much as she could with her limited range of motion. Sam whined and pushed back farther, fully hard again, seeking his release in Cas's hand and dick.

He found it soon after, adding more cum to the floor. He collapsed, smearing it on his skin.

Cas moved in front of her and grabbed her legs, pulling them up to rest on his shoulders. A finger pulled her panties aside and he thrust in, making her jerk against him.

Sam and Dean were half-asleep already, so they didn't have much of an audience. Cas just fucked into her, alternating fast and punishing with slow and thorough. He came before she did but stayed inside her as he played with her clit, giving her something to clench around.

When she'd come, he pulled the panties back into their proper position and kissed her temple.

 _Sharing fantasies was definitely a good idea,_ she thought hazily, rolling to her hands and knees and wincing when she tried to stand. _Position could've been better, though._

Cas held her arm when she started to tilt to the side. "Are you all right?"

She started to nod and stopped when the movement sent lightning down her spine. "A little sore," she said, downplaying. "I'll be fine in the morning."

"I didn't mean to hurt you," Cas said quietly, looking ashamed.

"Sweetheart," she said gently, barely registering the endearment though it was the first time she'd used it, "if I objected, I would have said something. Promise. Sometimes it takes me a little while to figure out what hurts and why. I'll be _fine_." She patted his hand to emphasize that. "But if you wouldn't mind me leaning on you to get to bed, that would be awesome, too."

"We goin' to bed?" Sam asked, yawning.

"Course," she said cheerfully. "Unless you want to sleep on the floor?"

"No, I'm good," Dean said, rolling to his feet. "C'mon, Sammy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm both amused and pissed that the plot of the story that comes up 2 sequels from now was basically done last week on Criminal Minds and tonight on SPN. But mostly amused.

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't intended as a "bitches be crazy" period joke. Promise. But sometimes, things like this do happen, especially to young women who are already depressed.
> 
> Also I fucked up and forgot to mark this as belonging to the series it belongs to. Sorry about that; it's fixed now.


End file.
